powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Power Rangers (Season 1, Episode 1)
"Return of the Day of the Dumpster, Part 1" is the pilot of Power Rangers Jurassic Might and will be released on February 26th, 2017. Synopsis As the end of summer approaches and six angsty teenagers come together to complete their court assigned community service. Expecting a boring day of tedious and subjective tasks their world is flipped upside down when meteors rain down from the sky on the rangers while they are cleaning up the run down side of town and end up in the now abandoned Youth Center. The six teens miraculously survive the meteor shower and are surprised to see that what fell from the sky wasn't actually a meteor but a weird box. Mistakenly opening the box the teens release a darkness that could devour the world. Plot "A millennia ago before Zordon's fateful battle with the sorceress Rita the two were teammates that fought the evil that approached there home world before being sent off to defend the primitive planet of Earth from an army that feeds off the darkness inside of people. There team, the original Power Rangers, fought valiantly against the army of darkness sealing away its leaders inside of mystical prisons inside of glass urns that they would release in space to drift off. Though they thought that there efforts would of sealed away the evil for eternity, things don't often work out the way they were intended. Many many years later Zordon brought together a new team of rangers to defend the Earth against his once-close friend and rival. He would later succeed in his quest to destroy the darkness in the galaxy for good by offering up himself putting an end to the power rangers and allowing the now adults rangers to return to their normal life. 20 years later a new generation of rangers will need to step up and defend the galaxy much like their predecessors from the looming darkness approaching Earth." Credited Cast * Braeden Lemasters as Austin Scott * Oren Williams as David Collins * Samuel Patrick Chu as Tristan Trang * Ruby Jerins as Billy Chambers * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zoe DeSantos * Devon Werkheiser as Coach Jake Appleby * Keegan Conor Tracy as Shannon Pemberton * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park * The Darkness voiced by Tony Todd * Alpha 6 voiced by Mailine Flanagan * Dylan Minnette as Ethan Caplan * Sterling Beaumon as Max Sanders * Carlos Pena Jr. as Lorenzo Santiago * Malese Jow as Sasha Kwan * Ajiona Alexus as Jackie Taylor * Isabelle Fuhrman as Dani Pemberton * Steve Cardenas as Officer DeSantos * Paul Schrier as Mayor Bulkmeier Continuity * Millennia ago Zordon and Rita's alien ranger team arrived on Earth to battle the darkness and sealed it inside a mystical urn known as a "dumpster" and threw into the darkest corner of space. * September 2014 The space dumpster containing the darkness returns to Earth in a meteor shower during Angel Grove's first varsity football game of the year. * Ethan accidentally releases the darkness from it's space dumpster and becomes consumed by the darkness becoming it's first vessel. * The Darkness begins its plan to consume the Earth in darkness by exploiting the darkness and fear in people's hearts. * David Collins is the first freshman quarterback on the Angel Grove football team in its history. * Zoe leaves the cheer leading squad after seeing Sasha, Jackie and Billy making fun of Dani. * Introduction to the new team of Power Rangers lead by retired ranger, Adam Park. Category:PR Episode Category:Episodes